The goal of this proposed program is to 1) create new demographic research and collaboration activities between Population Studies Center (PSC) researchers, non-PSC researchers at UM, and researchers at other institutions, and 2) introduce a new group of researchers to demographic research and techniques, with the goal of expanding the research base. These pilot project grants will provide support for small-scale research projects as a mechanism for converting their results into larger R03 and ROI proposals. If funded, PSC will build on the solid foundation established by our successful current pilot project activity.